sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria (soundtrack)
Tales of Berseria: Original Soundtrack is a soundtrack album from the Bandi Namco Studios video game of the same name composed by Danny Elfman. The soundtrack was released in CD album and digital release on September 28, 2016 by WaterTower Music. The video game soundtrack album were dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner, Andrew Lesnie and Julie Payne. Background James Horner was hired by Mel Gibson and Richard Donner to compose the score for the video game. He had previously collaborated with Mel Gibson on the featured films The Man Without a Face, Braveheart and Apocalypto. After Horner's sudden death, Danny Elfman was chosen by Gibson and Donner to replace Horner by composing the score for the video game Tales of Berseria with the additional music and arrangements by Chris Bacon, T.J. Lindgren, Paul Mounsey and Pinar Toprak. The score was conducted by Pete Anthony when the recording sessions was provided at The Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios, Studio Della Morte and The Bridge Recording. The game's theme song, "Burn" which will be written by Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren, Kenneth B. Edmonds, Danny Elfman and Chris Bacon and performed by Josh Groban and Rena Strober while the theme song was produced by Walter Afanasieff, David Foster, Kenneth B. Edmonds and Danny Elfman with the vocals produced and mixed by Martin Nessi. Track listing Disc 1 #BURN (Game Size) (performed by Josh Groban and Rena Strober) - 2:07 #Tales of Berseria (Score) - 1:31 #The Beginning (Score) - 0:56 #The Opening (Score) - 0:57 #Nightmare (Score) - 0:15 #Nostalgic Home Town (Score) - 2:16 #Forest of life (Score) - 2:17 #Shout your soul (Score) - 3:36 #Raise your soul and burn it (Score) - 1:12 #Malevolence creeps from behind (Score) - 3:05 #Artorius Collbrande (Score) - 3:39 #Sacrifice (Score) - 1:00 #Birth of Therion (Score) - 0:25 #The evil surging on prison island (Score) - 3:38 #Rokurou Rangetsu (Score) - 3:46 #Will and reason (Score) - 3:15 #Her wish (Score) - 0:45 #Entrusted hope and force (Score) - 0:54 #Daemon’s assault (Score) - 4:49 #The world of ice and snow (Score) - 2:17 #Snow and people and shipbuilding (Score) - 3:58 #The sound of silence (Score) - 3:26 #No time to look back (Score) - 2:57 #That’s my way -Eizen, the reaper- (Score) 3:17 #Secret scheme (Score) - 2:48 #The great sea gate (Score) - 3:56 #Time to relax (Score) - 2:47 #Break through the gate (Score) - 1:21 #Relief (Score) - 0:38 Disc 2 #Merchants support the trade (Score) - 2:56 #Beyond the earth (Score) - 2:12 #Magilou, the great sorceress (Score) - 3:27 #The brilliant capital (Score) - 4:00 #A new path (Score) - 2:44 #Flames of vengeance (Score) - 4:18 #The inauguration (Score) - 0:29 #Smolder the flames of anger (Score) - 0:29 #Handed down place (Score) - 2:35 #Villa of silence (Score) - 2:43 #The will that opposes reason (Score) - 5:08 #Rampage (Score) - 3:06 #The Empyrean’s Throne (Score) - 3:40 #Kanonushi, the fifth Empyrean (Score) - 4:38 #Eleanor Hume (Score) - 4:14 #Run into the horizon (Score) - 2:07 #Burn your soul & fly (Score) - 4:14 #Sudden attack of Dire Foe (Score) - 3:36 #Scattered pieces of the soul (Score) - 1:03 #Tower of the Exorcists (Score)) - 2:13 #Theme of Laphicet (Score) - 2:44 #Refulations of Asobinin (Score) - 1:28 #Expell Class 4 – Code Red Deamons (Score) - 3:53 Disc 3 #Southern time passes slowly (Score) - 2:21 #Seashore of sand and coral (Score) - 2:29 #Truth of the world (Score) - 2:20 #The underwater ruins of Amenochi (Score) - 4:09 #Sea breeze fragrance town (Score) - 3:19 #Determination from within (Score) - 3:01 #Ride & Slide! (Score) - 1:44 #The line between persistence and affection (Score) - 4:14 #Justice of the Knight (Score) - 4:56 #Requiem of sorrow (Score) - 2:12 #Chance meeting with myself (Score) - 2:15 #Despair (Score) - 1:25 #Broken heart (Score) - 4:11 #True will (Score) - 2:55 #The flame returns (Score) - 0:23 #Hidden paradise of Kyouhu (Score) - 1:58 #The world above the heavens (Score) - 4:33 #Masters of the Heavenly Steppes (Score) - 3:54 #Clenched fist and the sword dances (Score) - 6:23 #Theme of Velvet -short ver. (Score) - 2:04 Disc 4 #Stolen will (Score) - 1:18 #The awakened soul within the sky (Score) - 4:44 #People nestling in the snowy town (Score) - 2:08 #During the night of aurora (Score) - 1:27 #Saved by his kindness (Score) - 1:02 #Beat of Rangetsu (Score) - 3:58 #The lava trial (Score) - 2:19 #Unwavering reason is power (Score) - 4:13 #Wake up the four elemental Empyreans! (Score) - 0:33 #The four elemental Empyreans are awaken (Score) - 0:53 #The way of the embodied dragon (Score) - 4:36 #Theme of Velvet (Score) - 3:18 #Battle between one and all (Score) - 4:32 #The one who possess the power of god (Score) - 6:49 #Battle of fate (Score) - 1:27 #The last word (Score) - 1:35 #Sister and brother (Score) - 1:55 #Velvet’s hope (Score) - 2:50 #The appearance of the four elemental Empyreans (Score) - 1:00 #Birth of new Empyrean (Score) - 1:18 #Silver flame (Score) - 1:15 #Will of an Empyrean (Score) - 1:31 #To the endless world (Score) - 1:16 #Eternal dream (Score) - 8:56 #People living in the world (Score) - 4:13 Music Credits :BURN :Written by Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren, Kenneth B. Edmonds, Danny Elfman and Chris Bacon :Performed by Rena Strober and Josh Groban :Produced by Walter Afanasieff, David Foster, Kenneth B. Edmonds and Danny Elfman :Vocals Produced and Mixed by Martin Nessi :Josh Groban appears courtesy of Reprise Records :Rena Strober appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records / Atlantic Recording Corporation :Contains samples from "Ave Satani" from "The Omen" :Composed by Jerry Goldsmith :Adapted and Arranged by Danny Elfman Original Score *Music Composed and Produced by Danny Elfman *Music Supervisor: Julia Michels *Additional Music Supervisor: Julianne Jordan *Supervising Music Editor: Bill Abbott *Music Editor: Ellen Segal *Additional Music Editors: John Finklea, Shie Rozow, Richard Ford *Assistant Music Editor: Denise Okimoto *Additional Music and Arrangements by Chris Bacon, T.J. Lindgren, Paul Mounsey, Pinar Toprak *Score Programming: Jonathan Timpe, Peter Bateman *Technical Score Engineers: Mikel Hurwitz, S. Peace Nistades *Synth Programming: Sunna Wehrmeijer *Supervising Orchestrator: Steve Bartek *Orchestrations by Edgardo Simone, Dave Slonaker, Steven Scott Smalley, Pete Anthony, Jennifer Hammond, Edward Trybek *Orchestra Conducted by Pete Anthony *Orchestra Contractor Gina Zimmitti *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Whitney Martin *Choir Contractor: Bobbi Page *Additional Choir Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Gregory Jamrok, JoAnn Kane Music Service *MIDI Transcriptions: Andrew Hauschild *MIDI Supervision and Preparation: Marc Mann *Assistant MIDI Preparation: Steve Bauman *Score Recorded and Mixed by Dennis Sands, Noah Snyder *Score Mix Assistant: Greg Hayes *ro Tools Engineers: Adam Olmsted, Larry Mah *Scoring Editor: David Channing *Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Film Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Studio Della Morte, Los Angeles, CA, The Bridge Recording, Glendale, CA *Score Mixed at Technicolor Sound at Paramount Studios, Hollywood, CA, Sound Waves SB, Santa Barbara, CA *Newman Score Recordist: Tim Lauber *Newman Stage Technical Engineer: Denis St. Amand *Newman Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Tom Steel, Christine Sirois *Score Production Supervisor: Melisa McGregor *Personal Assistant to Danny Elfman: Melissa Karaban ;【Game Production Staff】 *Producer: Lauren Shuler Donner, Bryan Singer and Peter Del Vecho *Animation: ufotable inc., Warner Bros. Animation *Animation Producer: Hikaru Kondou *Animation Director: Haruo Sotozaki *Animation Character Designer: Akira Matsushima *Illustration: Miyuki Sato, Yoko Kajiyama *Finished: naomi nakano (studio road) *Digital works: ufotable inc., Warner Bros. Animation ;【Original Soundtrack Staff】 *A&R: Atsuya Iwasaki (ki/oon Music), Shinji Nakazato (ki/oon Music), Ryu Yamasaki (ki/oon Music) *Coordinator: Makio Negishi (BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc.), Keiichi Tonomura (Sony Music Entertainment Inc.) *Sales Promoter: Kohei Sano (Sony Music Marketing) *Art Director: Koichi Tominuki (ROOTS) *Art Work Coordinator: Chiho Sugiyama (Sony Music Communications) *Mastering Engineers: Pat Sullivan at Bernie Grundman Mastering , Wataru Ishi (ONKIO HAUS INC.) *Executive Producer: Hidehiko Ohtani (Sony Music Labels), Masahito Ishikawa (ki/oon Music) ;Special Thanks *HIDEO BABA (BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc.) *Hiroki Uematsu (BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc.) *Kenta Yabe (BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc.) *Yuko Numajiri (Amuse) *Takami Seki (Amuse) *Kei Ohkawa (Amuse) ;Danny Elfman would like to thank: *David Henry Hwang, Jennifer Lee, Mel Gibson, Richard Donner, Paul Broucek, Darren Higman, Richard Kraft, Laura Engel, Doug Mark, Melisa McGregor, Melissa Karaban, Lauren Shuler Donner, Bryan Singer, Peter Del Vecho and Simon Kinberg ;Additional Thanks to: *Peter Axelrad, Rocco Carrozza, Mark Cavell, Joe Kara, Kevin Kertes, Kolette Kleber, Ny Lee, Kari Miazek, Genevieve Morris, John Stanford, Robert Zick Category:2016 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Danny Elfman soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Danny Elfman Category:Albums produced by Danny Elfman